The objectives of the Cancer Research Informatics Core (CRIC) are: 1. To maintain a cost effective, user friendly and efficient cancer research informatics core resource for Cancer Center investigators. This Core oversees the computing resources needed for handling on-line clinical data entry, data from basic science experiments, and the data management and analytical requirements of epidemiological investigations, survey and translational research. The main focus is on the design and development of research databases. 2. To coordinate with the Biostatistics Core Resource, the Translational Pathology Core Facility, the Microarray Core Facility and the Clinical Investigations Support Office (CISC) all research data management and applications for Cancer Center investigators. In this capacity this resource provides user training in the use of the various databases and assists in software development, deployment, and maintenance. In addition, members of this resource consult on the acquisition of new computing equipment and software to insure its compatibility with existing hardware and software systems that are utilized for research activities. 3. To incorporate appropriate security levels in all database applications to safeguard patient confidentiality. This is based on a need to know access model for all research databases.